


people are not having enough babies

by einzell



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzell/pseuds/einzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her bones, Maddy Shannon knows that the Terra Novan colonists must become a different sort of human than the species that preceded them.   She didn't count on the reaction she got</p>
            </blockquote>





	people are not having enough babies

This is a small continuation of PTS's story: We are not heroes, and this is no triumph. I always wondered what might have been said after the end of the story, and here is my small take on it.  
Einzel

 

Maddy pursed her lips. "Like... I don't think people are having enough babies."  
She was greeted by a sort of stunned silence.  
"What? I'm just saying."  
Everyone in the house decided at that moment to say something at the same time. Mark had come to where she was sitting and put his arm across her shoulders. Surprisingly. Maddy's father didn't say a word but raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk a little at the sight. Maddy seemed to be at the center of a vocal storm as everyone wanted to ask her the same question.  
"And what is the basis of this proposal young lady?"  
The sound of Commander Taylor's gravelly voice cut through the noise of everyone wanting to be heard. All eyes turned to where Nathaniel was leaning back against the open door. Arms crossed. Clear blue eyes highlighting the smile on his face as he took in the sight of Maddy blushing bright pink, but being supported by her beau. Clearly, she had just realized she was in way over her head. With no way out. She looked around at everyone. Thinking, but not being able to articulate a coherent thought.  
"So the scientists objectivity just went on hiatus. Dont worry honey, it is one of the projects that Malcolm was working on. If you like. You and Mark can tackle that project."  
Jim commented. Giving Mark a serious look. He went on.  
"Just so you know. I am not endorsing hands-on."  
Then it was Mark's turn to turn red in the face and drop his head as he shook it. Which brought a small wave of laughter from everyone else in thew room.  
Oh God, what did I just get myself into. Maddy thought. Mark simply stood there slightly behind Maddy, his hand resting in the small of her back, trying mightily to not smirk. He looked down to hide the faint grin. And privately wondered how Maddy was going to persue this lead. Still blushing beet red, Maddy could only stand there thinking for a long moment. Surprisingly, Josh didn't have anything snarky to say. The pointed look from his Dad kind of putting the brakes on his lack of couth.  
"I mean................"  
"I......Am just saying............Oh hell."  
Everyone got quiet. Not wanting to crowd her or question her sanity. Many of the folks were seriously curious to know how Maddy would address this long range need for the colony. Looking down and shaking her head. She looked around and finally said.  
"The fact of the matter is, we need a stock of younger people to learn and when the time comes, step up and take the place of the previous generation, ensuring the continuity and regenerative health of the colony. If that younger generation is not there. The community eventually collapses on itself because there are not enough people who are skilled to maintain it. Also. Less people means more infrastructure is neglected and eventually fails. And not just basic systems. Security, medical, food gathering, research, the trades. There simply will not be enough people to fill all the spots needed just to keep the colony running. We cannot completly depend on the portal. We have to reach a point where we have to start doing some things for ourselves. To progress beyond a pioneer status and be more self sustaining as the Hope Plaza planners had intended. Thats just the bare bones fact of the matter. I'm not saying that all young people of child bearing age just go off in the bushes and go for it. We need to create families, starting with the people we have here. Dad I dont know honestly what you you were going off about, I honestly hope this isn't another excuse to give Mark a hard time. But this is a logical and fair subject that needs to be addressed by the community at large. Not just the governing body."  
Maddy finished her mini dissertation and looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone, looked at her approvingly. Impressed that she was able to make a logical comeback and outlining a much ignored need of the colony. Commander Taylor most of all was impressed by Maddy's recovery of the situation. The whole time he stayed at his post leaning back to hold the door up. He traded glances with Maddy's parents. And finding them also approving of how Maddy handled it. Looked back at Maddy.  
"As soon as graduation is done, you and your folks meet me in Eye. Mark, I'll need you there too. It looks like our junior scientist just talked herself into a job. I am kind of surprised how soon you've gone 'boots down' on research and I am impressed. But in all it is a problem that needs to be addressed and point of fact. What better way to meet the problem with a younger fresher set of eyes. It'll take another load off Malcolm for the time being."  
Finished. He turned to Jim.  
"Jim you and Elizabeth have a very exceptional daughter there. We'll see how she does. And Mark. As for your desire to marry this young lady, I'm giving you my blessing first hand. Jim. While I know you think its important to let him know you are still a major influence in Maddy's life. Dont go overboard. I still want my soldier to be happy and in one piece if you dont mind."  
That last brought a round of laughs from everybody. And Jim seemed to smoulder a bit, like he'd been found out. But he shrugged and agreed. The impromptu party lasted a while longer, then everyone started to filter away into the night. Maddy sat with Mark at the couch. Leaning against him. She wondered what she had got herself into. She continued to just enjoy her man cushion as if Mark didnt mind. But her thinking hadn't slowed down. Mark had his arm around her shoulders and other than looking down at her would divide his attention to looking around the room or watching Commander Taylor talking with Malcolm, Jim and Elizabeth out the door on the porch. Laying his head down against hers, and smiled ath the small sigh she made. He sensed she was about to fall asleep.  
The meeting on the porch had shortly broke up and Jim stepped back inside. Smiling at the sight of his daughter and her sweetheart cuddled on the couch. He went up to them and kneeled down in front of Maddy.  
"Looks like you really stirred things up a bit. But it looks like you got your self in over your head. Mark. Why don't you and Maddy take off for the night. I promise I wont kill you on sight."  
Maddy stifled a giggle and moved her head up from under Marks. She had a big goofy grin on her face as she looked up at her father.  
"You should just admit you like him dad. I doubt I'll find a better man here."  
Jim laughed at her, shared a look with Mark.  
"I'll trust you two tonight. Go have fun. G'nite."  
Getting up, he joined Elizabeth who had been standing in the short hallway to their bedroom. It seemed she always had that small smile on her face.  
"Good night you two."  
She said as she turned with Jim's hand in the small of her back. Maddy's smile only got brighter.  
"Mark I don't want to move. Lets just sit here for a bit."  
Mark quietly agreed and wrapped his arm more firmly. As he sensed her nod off he relaxed even more. Like her. He had been thinking of what had been discussed, and knew while it was almost funny how Maddy had managed to get in over her head. But the subject seemed to make an interesting challenge. He was looking forward to what ever outcome would happen. Smiling to himself, he nodded off.


End file.
